


The Hunt For The Red Moon

by Ellias_Marpat729



Category: RWBY
Genre: Combat., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellias_Marpat729/pseuds/Ellias_Marpat729
Summary: Atlas military scouts encounter a high ranking warrior within the White Fang while on their hunt for Adam Taurus. Pre fall of Beacon.
Relationships: Brother/Sister
Kudos: 1





	The Hunt For The Red Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are owned by Cara_Grace, my best friend. She has given me permission to write this piece for her amusement, and hopefully yours as well.

Jaden's vision was entirely focused on the figure in his scope. The rest of the planet seemed unmoving, until his pupil's tracked the movement applied to the corpse by gravity. The gun smoke only became visible then, and reminded him, now that his senses were returning in full force. He didn't need the signal from his comrades in the Atlas military to inform him that they were clear; when the lack of any more deafening gunfire, or life in the band of terrorists was signaling enough.

He wandered through the now dormant battleground, double checking to ensure they wouldn't get the jump on him. Though the bodies didn't stir, corporal Hunter could still feel the itching suspicion that the eyes were still focused on them, tracking his movements in particular until their bodies ran dry of the blood allowing such a final sight.

Corporal Hunter continued his trek to the far side of the forest clearing, where the gunfight began and ended practically as soon as he and the rest of Atlas set foot inside the camp. What they intended to do in these parts of the woods in Vale was anyone's guess, between the mass robberies within the main kingdom, the rise in sightings of this terrorist clan in and out of the external villages, and Ironwoods suspicions of Mountain Glenn being the epicenter for unauthorized air traffic. Fortunately for Jaden, he didn't need to know the motives of these scum, so much as he needed to know where they were, and where a certain someone within their ranks resided.

His other men crouched to rummage through the corpses clothing, in search for some method of communication, to deduce if more could be out there, alerted to their presence. White Fang members tended to move as a pack, fighting and running alongside one another, with intent to see their dead respectfully resting, instead of leaving them as they were. Such actions in the Atlas military were liable to demote a soldier, as they saw it as demeaning to defy nature, and it's wishes with the dead; or at least that's what the public was told about this practice. Once no sign of a retaliatory group presented itself to the men, they prepared to head out again, moving deeper into the woods until they arrived at the landing site for their extraction.

It was then when Jaden's pupil's found something to track, from a medium distance. A rapidly moving figure, that bared little to no color from behind. Choosing to personally investigate, corporal Hunter dashed after the figure, knowing full well the boundary he had crossed by not reporting his movements. The AWOL designation in Atlasean martial courts often led to imprisonment for sentences upwards of five months, and capping in the death penalty, if done repeatedly. Regardless, he had to investigate the situation, without alerting his friends; just in case this was his goal.

Corporal Hunter recklessly ran into the slowly thickening forest, and from the clearing he left his comrades in; leaving a cacophony of his footsteps in the leaves behind him, drawing slight attention to himself from distant animals; and the one he ran after, now knowing in no uncertainty they had been spotted. Fight or flight nature came into play, and they made a mad dash in similar fashion to their pursuer. With both parties fleeing deeper into the woods, the punishment for Hunter would only be even more severe once they returned to base. Whether his men were behind him or not had only now became a thought, alongside the sudden realization that his prey could easily be gleefully skipping with him, guiding him into a trap.

Hunter reacted to this fact in an admittedly brash way, one he wouldn't likely replicate. Asserting his dominance, he yelled aloud before using his sudden surge of anger as a crude source of fuel for his running; gaining a short boost in his speed without the mental block in play. Now able to get closer in order to properly plan an attack to halt his pursuit of the figure.

Once his eyes settled on the trees in the targets path, Hunter rapidly pulled his weapon from its resting position on his back. Firing a quick round into the thicker tree branches, and a lightning fast follow up shot within the same vicinity of the first bullet combined to weaken the branch. So much so that upon landing their jump, the target gasped at the sudden snap, as if the soldier had fired a third shot through their lungs. Once more Jaden's pupil's tracked a target's movement, based entirely on the force of gravity; only failing to when he winced at the sight of the target hitting their stomach on another branch on the path down.

He quickly moved to the position of the enemy, ensuring their escape route was blocked; without them first retaliating for making them fall. There he looked at the form with more clarity, eyeing the skin tone he could see through the now messy black hair, and the Grimm mask just three inches from their face, he had all the information to determine who, and what they were.

Corporal Hunter smirked down at his prey, who now met his gaze. "Should've kept stationary a bit more; then I might not have seen you, sis." He said proudly, his ego higher than her fall.

Madame Hunter groaned before responding, having only now noticed her field of view isn't limited to the slits in her mask, with it resting elsewhere. This allowed her to show her scowl properly, though, and seeing as how her brother's ego was high enough that knocking it down, even by just a peg or two, would make her feel better. A smirk showed on her lips as she rose from the dirt, where enough for five anthills now stained her white clothes; the sight of which killed her smirk, faster than any bullet.

"Can't help but move around, seeing as how my bones are apparently stronger than the man of steel's; JJ." She teased happily, finding her footing to fight on speaking terms before they inevitably clashed blades.

The militant brother lost his smirk, and scowled down at his sister, now scurrying for her mask. "Cute, you think those baseline insults have an ounce of weight to them?"

"Cut the shit, JJ; talk to me like I'm a person, not an alien." She coldly stated, whilst brushing off her top; now standing upright again. "And more importantly, you better have a spare handkerchief in that gaudy uniform of yours, my laundry ain't cheap out here."

Jaden scoffed, lowering his rifle in his arms to relax more. "You mean to tell me you can't find a cake of soap and washboard out here? Bummer, maybe that explains the atrocious way you dress, Gaia."

Jaden's sister now scowled beneath the mask, finding her brother's rudeness something she couldn't stand about Atlas and their culture, and how he embraced and radiated it. Though he likely had similar thoughts on her and her lifestyle in the Fang.

Gaia cracked her neck with a sharp turn to the left, and upon achieving the relief of her stressed bones, she locked her gaze on how relaxed her brother was, and knew the idea of them fighting was possible, but that neither were eager to escalate their sibling rivalry. She stood mostly still, in the hopes that it would send a crystal clear message of how little she wanted to run, or attack her brother; that she wished to go on about her day, and for him to level with her for once.

"Everyone, including my fiance misses you Gaia" stated Jaden almost as soon as silence fell upon the siblings, as though he wanted to shout it out in their chase, but held it within until like his lungs, he needed to let it out, so that new oxygen could fill him in the form of thoughts. Gaia didn't make a sound; no scoffs or rebuttals, it was as if the statement was wasted air thrown in a vacuum.  
"... I miss you Ga-"

"I figured you were grouped with everyone, dweeb, don't bother repeating yourself to me." Gaia replied, not wanting to hear her brother go on about how much he missed her. "You really miss that imaginary version of your sister, the one who capitulated to Atlas lifestyle, and isn't rebellious and cool. Sorry to say you won't find her in me, brother."

A brief sigh escaped his lungs before his response came. "So you admit you aren't cool?" He began to reconstruct his ego, knowing Gaia had to be cursing herself in her mind for allowing such a statement to exit her own lips. "You really believe that this is a superior lifestyle? Fighting, and murdering innocents for a cause based on people's opinions on a species?"

"A species YOU and I are a part of?!" She interjected, finding it disheartening to see her brother has been so brash as to forget his own species, and the treatment they would've endured, had their upbringing been anything like Adam Taurus'.

Silence didn't have a chance to fall before Jaden replied to his sister's statement; "I'm well aware of our luck in not having to be treated as second class citizens, every time we dared to open our mouths and smile at the humans. I still would never wish harm upon a human for having an alternative opinion, dear sister."

"You moron, you're a soldier! A weapon that breathes and eats until it must be used to silence someone with a different opinion!" And now Gaia had gained mental bragging rights, having put the shameful shoe from earlier on her brother's foot.

A slight growl came from Jaden's mouth, and the warm feeling of reuniting with his sister he rarely saw in anything more than crosshairs, had evaporated in an instant. He had no intention of killing her, or even in scaring her; but taking her into custody, and removing one of his only obstacles in being an unstoppable war machine for Atlas, was certainly not out of the question. And with her removed from the battlefield, perhaps therapeutic methods could be used to show her just what exactly was wrong with the lifestyle she now holds.

Gaia smiled, and noticed the clenching of his right hand into a fist after her remark, and knew she now held the higher ego, after what felt like half a dynasty in her brother's shadow.

"I volunteered for this mission, in the hopes of being able to see you again, Gaia. And you still show a complete lack of respect for your family like this?" He half whined, finding it somewhat hurtful that the first time seeing one another in years, had to be done with hostilities, just like all the times before. "Then this will be just a little less painful, to see you taken to the place where you belong, dear sister."

"Oh what, are you gonna kill your sister for not having flowers for you after you shot her out of a tree, and ruined her nice clean outfit?" She said in a calm, snarky voice at the beginning before rapidly increasing in volume.

Jaden was the first to draw his weapon; and did so by taking aim at his sister, hoping for a simple stun shot to connect with her legs. Fortunately for both of them, Gaia's reflexes were attuned to resemble that of a viper, striking the bullet with her southern blade, and bolting her body forward at an 8th of the speed at which the bullet traveled. The chase was on, now she had to dodge her brother's bullets, and convince him that this was unacceptable.

Jaden followed up with two shots that were also intended to stun her, and both met the same fate of whizzing past her exposed skin. Cursing himself mentally, he opted to get his hands dirty, and began the short transformation sequence to convert his m14 ebr into it's saber form. Now the two were on more even terms for their duel, now if only his little sister were so sporty as to meet him halfway.

Gaia continued to run, unaware that the danger of her being shot had now diminished. Instead, she hid behind a large stump, holding her weapon close to her chest as the fear set in. That her brother had finally lost his mind, and wanted to end this as bloody as possible. Unfortunately for him, her fear was turning to anger; and with it came the realization that Gaia just so happend to be good at giving dumb people their wishes, with a sly grin.

Gaia remained squatting above the forest floor, ready to spring into action the moment her brother came closer. She had a plan, and now had to wait as a viper would for its prey; only for her the plan was to strike at his appendages, and remind him of their sparring matches as teens.

While Jaden slowly creeped through the woods with his sword drawn, and held by his legs, primed for a quick thrust; he took notice of how the sun shone through the trees ahead. Suggesting there could be a clearing nearby, perfect for the engagement with his sister. Without the trees surrounding them, Gaia would lose cover, an escape, and a potential weapon to use; and Jaden lived for disarming his adversaries, as their fleeting hope was something of an amusing sight to see. The image in his mind of his sister's defeat only brought on a grin twice the size of his earlier smirk.

Jaden's boot snapped a nearby twig as he neared the stump, alerting his sister to his proximity; though he soon had an audio queue of his own, with the sound of his sister's weapon extending via the internal spring. Putting it at it's full combat length in time for her to leap from her position, turn and thrust in two fluid motions. Her lunge was directed at his chest, and blocked by the upwards pull of her brother's saber, blocking the attack and continuing the path upward.

Both knew what would come next if their reflexes didn't act properly, since both now had a chance at a rebounding strike on their torsos. Gaia used the momentum provided by her brother's block, to turn her polearm forward, bringing it's parallel blade up close to Jaden's legs. She took notice of his evaporated smirk only then, and watched him step to the side and away from her attack. He then flailed his blade back and forth, left to right at his sister; putting her on the retreat as she blocked as many of his strikes as she could; until he managed to land a blow to her right arm, chewing a chunk of her aura with it.

Gaia groaned in pain, and continued her defensive struggle against her brother's attacks.

"Have you finally lost that pea brain of yours, JJ?!" She yelled as her next opportunity for a strike to his opposing side presented itself. Her strike to the left was halted by his steel, and propelled towards the tree behind her when she shifted her weapon in order to strike his exposed right hip. Shredding a gash into his uniform, and taking some of his aura with in the process.

Jaden rebounded silently, and quickly brought his saber around to thump his sister's head with the pummel; and kicking her to the ground. Causing Gaia's mask to shift upon impact, moving her slits down to cut off her direct vision with his eyes; halting a process a mere millisecond before it had the chance to kick in.

Jaden glared down at his little sister, extending his weapon down to rest two feet away from her; leaving little room for retaliation. He studied the way she repositioned the mask, figuring it was something she cherished for some reason. He found it odd to hold a thin block of porcelain to one's face, and limit the field of view, particularly in battle.

Gaia glared up into his eyes, internally shuddering at how coldly her flesh and blood brother stared at her with a lethal weapon. Even a terrorist with intent to kill couldn't strike an ounce of fear into her the way he now did, albeit by merely planting a seed for these fears.

He knew exactly what she was doing with the lack of any remarks or retaliation to get back up; and so he smirked down at her before closing his eyes; thinking for sure that she had been stopped from using her semblance on him once more.

"You think I'm still dumb enough to fall for that one, sis?" He smugly asked before reopening his eyes, to find a dulled blade from her polearm right at the tip of his nose, a hair closer and he'd have it breaking the skin at the slightest movement.

"No, but you are dumb enough to take your vision off your foe, corporal Superman" replied Gaia with a grin; now realizing the stalemate the two locked themselves in.  
Jaden, now cursing himself in his mind once more at his willingness to fall for his sister's antics, soon realized his only chance was to back up and try again. Using his semblance to quickly create an illusory fog between them, he then leapt backwards, doing a one handed cartwheel and readying his sword as he landed. The two now had enough space to plot out their next strategy to the fight, and with his mist rapidly evaporating, they'd be at it again in a matter of seconds.

Gaia stabbed her southern blade into the dirt, and used it as a method to pull herself up from the ground, and thrusting her body forward, like a dancer on the pole.

Both siblings stared at one another's stances, plotting their offensive and defensive capabilities for whomever won and lost the invisible coin toss of who made the next move. That was until Jaden shifted his stance to now strangle both hands around his saber's handle, in a hunched stance primed for a dashing thrust. Whilst the only shift on Gaia was her smile, and that the way she leaned on her polearm now seemed more relaxed for her.

Gaia was the first to move, and in a simple tug of her weapon from the dirt, she started running towards the nearest tree. The sound of her brother's rapid boot steps followed, and ended in a long swing behind her; one that cut no more than the air, and light pieces of her long, flowing hair behind her once she ducked down. Her smile disappeared entirely, now angrily preparing her rebuttal to this unwarranted trim, she brought her polearm closer to her body as she rolled backwards. Upon successfully rolling once, her knees acted as coiled springs, propelling her up and back into his body; colliding with enough force to disorient him before a follow up swing could even be implemented. Finishing off with a sweeping of her legs against his, and she watched as her brother fell to the ground for the first time that day; and took advantage of the case.

Jaden rolled over to avoid any potential downward stabs, and sprung himself from the ground as soon as possible. When he came to, he noticed Gaia running towards the end of the forest. Opting to run after her, he sheathed his saber inside his transforming rifle while he pursued his sister. Knowing he now holds the power again, in having lead tossing capabilities that Gaia lacked and with her back turned to him, his chances of stunning his little sister increased tenfold.

Gaia, unlike her brother, wasn't naive enough to completely take her eyes off her enemies; especially with her natural talent for predicting the actions of everyone around her. Still, her running towards the less dense section of the forest was a decision she audibly cursed herself over. Regardless, enough space had been put between her and her brother, to warrant her turning around. There she saw how close he had gotten in following her, and barely had any time to react, outside of a yelp when he tackled her to the ground. Both siblings rolling backwards in the tussle, nearly losing their weapons in the process.

The siblings soon parted, once Gaia used her knee to push herself away from him, and roll onto her back at the edge of the field they now fought in. She raised up, only to have her brother reach out, and rip her mask off of her eyes, rather aggressively. There was little she could do before his rifle found its way back into his hands and swung at the mask with the bayonet protruding under his barrel once he released it from his grip. This caused the mask to split and splinter across the grass, and the countless hours gone into personalizing her mask went to waste, thanks to her spiteful brother.

"There; now I can look at my sister without complete and total disgust,'' stated Jaden in a cocky manner, taking in pride from the death glare now shooting from her eyes.

Gaia elected to ignore his comment, and instead reach down to her resting polearm, and prop it into a stance. "Funny, because I'll be thinking the same thing, once I send you home to your iron daddy, chopped up in a box," she threatened before positioning her weapon behind her back, awaiting his next move.

Jaden smirked, and began the transformation of his weapon back into it's melee form, while he held the shifting rifle in a single hand. Extending it outwards upon the completion of the sequence, he readied himself for a brutal conflict with his sibling. Despite this, his relaxed, and calm expression remained, and he saw the anger radiating from Gaia as a weakness just waiting to be exploited, and just another reason to remain calm in their confrontation.

This time, Gaia charged in again, leaping into the air as she tilted the blade behind her to thrust into her brother's personal space. Only for him to instantly block the attack with his blade, and shift upwards again to push her away and attack an opening in her stance before she's even landed. Though Gaia's reflexes prevented her brother's potential strike just as quickly, as she continued her turning upon landing, using the parallel blade to strike at his shoulder.

Rapidly following it up with more turning, and the raising of her polearm to spin in the opposite direction, Gaia then faced her brother down, making back and forth strikes with both ends of her weapon connecting with his, as he defends himself as best as possible. Jaden was fortunate enough to push back against her seventh strike in this move, and in doing so went for a rapid lunge below her; only for it to be met with contact to the main staff part against the side of his blade, pushing him off course, and only grazing her ribs as he did; ripping her clothing in the process.

In retaliation, Gaia slammed her polearm forward, connecting the middle space between her hand grips with his forehead. Following the disorienting blow with a kick to his left leg, and a slash against his Atlas uniform, cutting his insignia of corporal in two, and depleting his aura even further, Gaia had her brother at her mercy. Thanks to her fury, she relentlessly used the staff to push and lift him by his neck, and throw him over to the side, leaving him open to a finishing blow to his aura. Only as she approached to curb stomp his head, Jaden rolled towards her standing boot, and punched at it in order to topple her.

He rebounded, and managed to get in two punches to her face after positioning himself above her; though after that, she started resisting more, and nearly bit at him with her pearly fangs. And so he opted to get up, and attempt a similar finisher to her aura, in stomping on her until she flashes her remaining aura. Though in doing so, he left himself open to her reaching for her polearm, and slashing his last away, leaving him screaming as the blade left his skin, still feeling the skids of it.

Now almost fully exposed, and with very few tricks left up his sleeve, Jaden now realized his mistake in thinking an open field would be a better battle stage than their forest from before. Though his warrior spirit wouldn't allow him to run, just because she still held aura. Instead, he charged and wrestled her for control over her polearm; with both pushing headlong, like they were children arguing over who got to be the batter in a game of baseball. Only for Jaden to be given a dirty advantage, and moment of revenge when he swiped her leg out from under her, and pulled the polearm in the opposite direction; leading to her falling to the dirt for the fourth time that day. Ending it in a stab to her legs, that thankfully didn't land through thanks to the remaining aura in her body, that caused the attack to bounce the blade off of her skin.

Gaia groaned loudly, and coughed at some of the dirt kicked up in her nose; hating that she and the ground had so much time together, thanks to her ever so kind brother. The snake girl looked up to see her brother holding her own weapon at her, demanding she yield once more without a word. And, unlike before, her eye trick wasn't going to work, so she had no choice but to feign defeat.

He backed up enough to allow her to stand and keep the hands where he could see them, but made the biggest mistake in even thinking this was a good idea with Gaia. And so, when she inevitably charged forward and tackled him down, he had nobody to blame but himself for letting her catch him off guard.

"I. Better. Not. See. You. Here. Again. Jaden!" Said the younger sibling, slamming her polearm against her brother's head after every word took a single breath from her angered lungs. She gave him one final butt from the weapon, to ensure his lights stayed out for a while, before even daring to think the fight was over. She had successfully knocked her annoyance of a brother out, and as angry as she still was at him, she had dealt with enough to know it was simply time for her to leave the treacherous snake lying on his back, and awaiting someone else to take responsibility for him. With that in mind, she stepped on his hand as petty revenge for sullying her clothes and hair that day, before collecting the two halves of her mask, and retreating to base, taking only a fraction of the pride that normally came from her walking away from a fight victorious.


End file.
